Memoria Aeterna
by Dragonling743
Summary: ONE SHOT, Alice Cullen gets the surprise of the century when she meets a new face from another life. Jasper isn't too pleased when this stranger proclaims her love, and their standing as so-called mates.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know this isn't the story you guys wanted to hear, none of them actually, but this is what my brain was working on, and so with finals here, I will either write a ton because I am procrastinating, or nothing because my soul has been sold to finals week. Either way, new updates will happen eventually. Until then, a consolation prize?**

"Mary Alice Brandon." Eighty-nine years, four months, thirteen days, three hours and thirty-four minutes since I had last said that name, had heard it fall upon my ears. I had watched my cellmate, my lover be carried off by that monster and had only seen the fear in her eyes as she was carried off to her doom. When he came for me next, and told me of her death I had begged for the sweet release myself, I desired to join her, you, Mary Alice. He tormented me with life eternal, binding my soul to this coil until the end of all time. I ended him for that, but it was too late? You were dead. He watched the life drain from your eyes. I saw the truth in his words. The glee pouring out of him like some sadistic river of torment.

I have burned alive for you since that moment, I wandered this earth trying to do as you would, and behave as you would have me do, living for the moment. But that is no longer necessary. I took a step forward, unable to control my body's need to be beside you, and watched as confusion and fear filled your eyes. I hesitated. "Mary Alice?"

"That's not my name, you have me mistaken for someone else." She said, shrinking into the tall blonde man beside her. Her golden eyes remained on mine, watching innocently as she lit my pyre once more. This minx, this rat, this echo from another time. I had thought that we were eternal, that our love knew no bounds, that we would never deny one another.

A snarl built up in the back of my throat and the entire coven took a step forward save for my little Alice. "You lied. All those years ago you lied." I snapped at her, my teeth slamming shut with an audible click as I fought the urge to bite and tear. I advanced forward, all of her covenmates gone from my mind. "You promised me Alice, you said we would always find one another. You told me you could never forget." I grabbed her by the throat, barely able to see her through the haze of anger in my mind. I lifted the pixie, just as light as ever. "How could you forget me?!" I roared.

She watched, eyes wide, seemingly mesmerized, like a bird caught in the gaze of a snake, hypnotized by her imminent death. "I-I don't know who you are, I'm s-sorry, I don't remember anything!" She protested, her petite hands resting on my forearm, more for support than to fight.

The softness of her skin, her gentle touch reminded me of who it was I was holding. I gently set her down, the anger gone. I nearly hurt the only thing I ever truly loved. "Forgive me Alice." I murmured, sucking back in the pure darkness that had enveloped us, the only advantage I had against other vampires now that my youthful strength was long gone. As soon as their sight returned, I was tackled by four different vampires, each of them holding me down, the three men and the blonde woman didn't seem to notice that I wasn't struggling.

I felt their hands tear at me and I laid back, if my Alice doesn't remember me, and I could attack her for any reason, then I am no longer worthy of even being on the same plane as her. I will burn in the depths of hell for my loss, and she will never have to peer into my sinful, horrid red eyes ever again. Shearing metal and the discomfort of lost limbs reached my mind at the same time as her sweet voice. "Stop it! Jasper! Rosalie! Enough, she wasn't trying to hurt me. She was just upset. Please, she's not even fighting, just… Just let her go."

My heart ached for the sadness in her voice, and the ache only increased when she lifted my head and her eyes pooled with potential tears as she watched me, "I'm so sorry I don't know who you are. Please, tell me who I was to you?"

I lifted my hand to her cheek, ignoring the litany of growls in my ear, and savored the softness of her flawless skin beneath my fingertips. I traced every place where through should have been a scar, her eyebrow, "This was when you hit your head on your bed during a nightmare." Her cheekbone, "Doctor Irving cut you with his ring when he slapped you," I gave a small smile, "You really shouldn't have called him a sexual deviant in front of the whole staff." I hesitated, these were all memories from another life, perhaps I should just leave and let her be happy without me.

Mary Alice grabbed my hand as it drifted away, and pulled it back to her cheek, "Don't stop." She whispered, her eyes on mine with such intensity and fervor, it was like she was beginning to see me again.

"I arrived after you, so I wasn't in bad shape, but Alice you were so lonely. They said you were a witch, and I was possessed, so of course we got the same room, so we didn't spread satan to the rest of the asylum." I gave a small chuckle and was surprised to hear her sparkling laugh, so much like it used to be, but so much more now that I could truly hear her voice. My heart gave a ghostly thump in my chest, and I couldn't remember what I was going to say next.

Though her face could no more blush than mine, I saw her begin to blink too fast, and her eyes shifted down just a hair. Those little tics made me smile, reminding me that my girl was still alive in there. "I wish I had been there to help you through your transformation, you must have been so lost and alone. That monster told me you were dead, otherwise I would have searched so much harder for you, oh Alice… I'm so sorry I broke my promise too. I swore you would never be alone again."

A snarl broke me out of the trance-like bubble we had built for ourselves as the blonde male that only reminded me of the monster advanced, lifting Alice from my arms. "She wasn't alone." He snapped, posturing himself, trying to show off the thick scars lining his body. "She has a family, and she has a mate, so you can leave."

Anger began to rise in my chest, but as I stood, I saw the worry and concern in Alice's eyes. It was replaced with the low burning need to touch her again, I didn't care about this idiot who obviously didn't understand what we had, have. The bond is still there, weak, but burning brightly in my mind. "Her last family left her to electroshock therapy and disgusting doctors who got off on seeing her writhe in pain, but you're right about the mate, I'm just sorry it took me so long to get back to her." I replied coolly, preparing myself for a fight. His experience would be a pain to get around, but my power had yet to meet its match.

He snarled again, his face twisting into a jealous mask that only reminded me of the man who tore us apart, how could she look at someone, sleep with someone who looked so much like our tormentor. He slid into a low crouch, his fingers curled into claws, and he pushed Alice behind him, like I would ever hurt her. "Alice is MY mate!"

I remained standing, "How did you meet him Alice?" I asked, confused as to how she could ever allow this, this man to touch her.

He snapped, angered by my lack of attention, it was her hand on his back that kept him from attacking, but I would almost rather have him start a fight than touch his skin ever again. "His was the first face I saw when I woke up." She said softly, his head whipped around and he stared in shock as she told me the story. "I always knew he would bring me to a big family, and as long as I stayed with them, I would find my happiness."

I gave her a soft smile, "You always did depend on your visions too much my love." Another snarl and my gaze flitted down to him, "Forgive me for this." I made like I was going to punch him and he dodged only a touch too fast, making me have to adjust my kick. It sent him flying back a good seventy feet. "Don't touch my mate again or I will rip you to individual pieces and leave them all intact so you can forever feel your body trying to reconnect but your head will never be capable of anything but watching time move without you, do you understand me?" I asked sharply, a menacing growl rumbling from my chest.

Alice flitted over and grabbed my arm, hugging it to her chest, "Please don't. I don't know what all is happening, but I love him. If I mean anything to you, don't hurt him."

She may not remember, but she's still my girl. I remember nearly those exact words coming out of her mouth when she asked me not to hurt one of her tormentors in the asylum, begging me not to pick another fight. Every time I displayed violence they had locked me in a room lined with crosses and would have the priest say prayers over me, it never stopped the darkness from rising from me, but it left me drained every time. I cupped her cheek, smiling down at her, "Still my sweet girl." I murmured.

She ducked her head but not so far as to dislodge my hand, "Stop it."

I grinned further, lifting her chin as I leaned closer. She watched me with those same eyes as our lips nearly met, "Not until the end of time Mary Alice Brandon, I made a promise." Something solid collided into my side and I felt Alice ripped from my arms as a pair of teeth sank into my right bicep, ripping my arm out before I could protest. My arm shrieked like rending metal, but the man was too distracted by tossing the arm to dodge my left cross. Cracks from my kick spread further across his face, and darkness began to spill around us.

If he wanted a fight, I would give him one. In a blur of movement he came running at me, he swung as I jumped, his fist cracked into my chest just as my legs wrapped around his chest, anchoring me to him, and limiting him to just his arms. The impact sent us both flying through the air, and his head dug into the earth, flipping us over and over as I fought off his hands and let him slam into the ground every time we bounced. After the third bounce we had begun to slide and I let my darkness spill over his eyes, blinding his mind to all sensation. He flailed, remembering where I had been, so I jumped up, kicked him over and knelt on his spine. With my one arm wrapped around his neck, I heaved, separating the head from the body. He went still, so I returned his sight as I walked back to the main group, spitting disdainfully at his body. I tossed the head into the arms of their leader, the only tall blonde one to have watched without a word… As far as I know. I've been distracted by Alice.

I knelt down at Alice's feet, looking up at her with the smallest of smiles, "Forgive me?"

She looked down, her eyes flitting to my lack of an arm, and I could see her trying to contain her giggles. She covered her mouth and nodded. I rose up and lifted her chin, "We were meant for one another. That man could be the very twin of the monster who turned us both. If it was his face you sought, and this family you found then I am happy for you, but I have always been yours, and you mine. It is time that this chapter of your life ends."

The mirth drained slowly as she realized that the jokes were gone, "I don't even know your name." she murmured, moving to step back.

I followed in the same step, "I am Isabella Marie Swan." I said softly, gently pressing my lips to hers.

"Bella." She gasped.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You asked for a sequel, you got it. I dunno how it is or how it's going to be received because let's be honest. I have not written in a long time, and it shows. So, give me your thoughts, opinions, and hopefully enjoy the update. I'm going to go work on some of my other stories and hope something positive comes of it.**

She remembers? Sweet glory upon my ears, gods above be praised, my Alice remem- My vision spun as my mind caught up and connected the feeling of her tiny hand with the cracks spreading along my cheek. I whipped my head around, disbelief coloring my nearly empty mind as I stared at her in shock, Alice stepped away from me, into the arms of that blonde monster, "I… Don't… You have no right to touch me that way." Alice whispered, leaning into the arms of another, a man, a twin to James.

A low snarl rippled through my throat, and I fought my base instinct to fight and stood up slowly. "What do you remember?" I asked in as unthreatening a tone as I could manage. My fists relaxed as I took in carefully measured breaths, her honey scent as necessary to my calming as any methods I could employ.

"You have no-!" One of them advanced upon me, I could feel him moving through my dark mist and I was prepared to stop him when his coven leader grabbed his shoulder.

"Edward, this is not your place to interfere. This is between Alice and Isabella." He murmured.

Alice hadn't moved, hadn't spoken, and the tension was killing me. Seeing her in his arms, knowing she remembered something of us, and watching her ignore me. It is agony beyond comparison. "Mary Alice answer me." I repeated, my voice still low, though the hint of a snarl was mostly gone.

She shook her head, but her eyes spoke of a conflict within her heart that burned to witness, what was so hard about all of this for her? She should be overjoyed that we've finally been reunited. I could feel my body begin to shake, and darkness poured from my every pore with abandon. If I don't leave, I'll do something we'll both regret. I could see the coven begin to bunch together, with Mary Alice clinging to the male with the slavish devotion of a woman denying herself.

I glanced at the others briefly, "I apologize for my behavior. I will attempt more civility next time. If you have need of me," I looked back to Alice, "I am living on the corner of Dawder and Spruce. Excuse me." I fled. Too often I've fled from before her. Her face haunting me with callous words of misunderstanding. I hid myself in the attic of the old house I'd bought so many years ago, and dug through those less happy memories.

She had shied away from me upon our first meeting for fear of the darkness hanging around me in a cloud you could feel upon your heart, but not see. My unnatural awareness, the aura that followed me when my temper got the best of me, too many bruises from fights I could have won. I don't blame her for that, but it still cut to the quick when she learned of my other… perversions. Attraction to similar flesh has been a sin for as long as the earth has nurtured mankind, and secrets are only secrets when they remain between you and God.

We had become friends, spending time together where no one else would, her visions and my satanic nature had ostracized both of us, for good reason. If anyone wanted to return home they had to appear the picture of health, which meant they had to shun anyone who had 'perverted the light' as Mary Alice and I had both done. I remember those hurtful words like they were yesterday. "Bella? I wanted to ask you a question."

"Of course." I set my book down, happy to have such lovely eyes upon me, beautiful green eyes that always seem to sparkle in the dark halls of the asylum. Alice scuffed her shoe against the wood floor, her hands clasped behind her back like a child brought before her father for misbehaving. I couldn't help but laugh at the picture. "Mary Alice what is it?"

"Well I was sitting in the lounge by the door to the doctor's annex, and I couldn't help but hear the nurses talking."

She mumbled it so quiet it was difficult to hear, so I scooted forward, and reached for her hands, but she pulled away. I frowned, hurt by the reaction, "Mary Alice what did they say? You can talk to me I promise."

She looked up at me, her eyes shining with fear, "They said that the de- well, that you, were um, were a-" She mumbled the next word, but I didn't need to hear it to know what she was talking about. I had admitted to Doctor Isaac in the strictest of confidences, that I was also working to suppress my… Baser urges, towards a female.

I scooted back into the corner of my bed and nodded. "I understand. You don't want to be corrupted. That's fine. I'll just go." I grabbed my book and fled from her for the first time. My heart ached because I knew she was in the right, and I was unclean. I began to wonder if the Doctor was right and I had perverted my soul with satan's evil deeds, and made some kind of deal with him for unholy powers. I let them do terrible things to me just to try and push out the evil, to get Alice to accept me again. Drugs and therapy and solitary confinement only served to make my nightmares worse, and the darkness grew around me until even the nurses wouldn't come near me anymore.

Every night I was haunted by the sight of Mary Alice stepping away from me, afraid to touch me as I ran from her. She was the only thing in my life that mattered, and it wasn't until she came to find me, bringing food and a new book for me to read that things became better.

That was the first time I fled from Mary Alice, and each time it only became more painful to endure. I can't help but wonder if maybe this time, this time I should let go.


	3. Chapter 3

I did my best to stay far from her in the next month, watching from afar as she went through classes in the local high school, glowing with energy as she was allowed to live out the life she had missed as a human. I wonder if she remembered the struggle it was for her to be shunned by all the women in our annex, adults and children alike. She would sulk and hide in secret places, you could never find her unless she wanted to be found, and then she would appear to you from seemingly nowhere. Even I never found all of her secret places in the time that we were together.

The same sadness rested in her eyes whenever the humans would shy from her, my poor Alice. She never could win, it was in her nature to be rejected time and time again by all those who should have adored her, and I nearly did the same. Her visions were terrifying to a human who thought such things were demonic, but she was so sweet, it wasn't long before I couldn't resist asking her questions, listening to that soft voice. Energy unparalleled was her byword as she shared her life's story, and then wheedled mine out of me. Eventually it was her I turned to for my problems when my power would become too much, or my temper was at the breaking point. My Alice always knew what to say to achieve her ends.

My only salve in that month of watching was that her eyes would flit to mine and for the briefest of seconds we would see into one another's eyes and I could see her happiness... Perhaps I should leave her, let her alone to this existence with this male, her family, and her happiness…

It happened again yesterday, she was walking with her new coven back to their vehicle, her mate's arm over her shoulder when she glanced at me as if she wanted to share the joke they were laughing over, and the light left her eyes.

I am taking away from this life she's chosen.

I didn't return, instead I began packing. I have no right to be here, no right to drain the vitality from my Alice, and my claim on her is as dead as my own heart. I put my small collection of things in my rucksack and moved north, thinking to retreat to the frozen wastes of Canada for a while when a foul odor met my nose.

I slowed my pace as I trotted through the forest. If my mental map was correct, I was just a mile or two east of the Quiliute reservation. My nose burned from the sheer strength of the scent, and my eyes watered angrily. I whipped my head around, searching for the source when I caught sight of a tail flitting out of view. "Reveal yourselves to me." I demanded, standing firm among the trees, my dead heart aching for things I could not have, removing what little patience I retained.

My ears searched for what my eyes could not detect, drowning my senses in a trio of heartbeats from massive beasts. Their scent crossed my nose and I covered it immediately. They reeked of death incarnate, decomposing food and chemicals mixing into the acrid scent burning my nose. I must have let out some sound of disgust as the beasts left their hiding places and surrounded me on all sides. Their teeth bared and deep growls filled my ears, one snapped at the air as if trying to intimidate me.

I snarled in return, my body slipping to an animal stance of curled fingers and hunched back. A brief standoff occurred as we each waited for the other to strike first when the largest of the three lunged. I ducked beneath it and slammed my shoulder into the beast's ribs hearing them crack only to feel teeth wrap around my calf and jerk as if to rip me apart. Instead of fighting the pull I allowed myself to fly off the ground and bent over to slam my fist into the grey wolf's muzzle, more bones crunching beneath my touch. Whimpers and growls sounded as they retreated from me.

They glared with complete hatred as they limped away, and for a moment I considered ending them. My consideration lasted only a few moments before something small and sweet smelling slammed into my side. "Oh Isabella I was so worried about you!" She exclaimed, clinging to my waist. Agony washed over me, the acute pain of her presence was only overshadowed by the trial of her absence.

I forced my body to be rigid and unyielding to her embrace. "Mary Alice, how nice to see you." I gritted out, hating myself for the shortness of my address, but I couldn't let myself be warm for fear I would insult her again.

"I-" Mary Alice released me and I couldn't resist the urge to lean towards her, following the gravity of her fading smile like a lost planet in search of something to cling to. "You should be careful." She mumbled, "The wolves in these woods don't take kindly to vampires."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind, though I doubt I will encounter them again."

Alice jerked her head up to stare at me, her demeanor different without the male around. "You're leaving?"

I couldn't bear to see the sadness in her bronze eyes, so I looked off over her shoulder, "I have no need to stay." I hesitated, meeting her gaze and falling into it, "What else is there for me here but pain and regret? You don't deserve the burden, and I must mourn. If…" I sighed, rubbing away the ache of impossible tears, "If you wish to learn more about your past, I have a fondness for Vancouver. I-I also visit Biloxi once a year."

She didn't respond, looking at me with such sadness. I can't soothe her pain like I once did, there is no more I can do but leave her in peace. "Goodbye Mary Alice." I kissed her forehead and ran as fast as immortal legs could carry me, sinking into the animal nature of my existence I drowned my sorrow in sights and sounds innumerable.

 **A/N: I promise there will be more, and I'm sorry this took so long, this Isabella is a difficult persona for me to work with, and write in properly. I want to do this story justice. In the next chapter we'll get some backstory and progress in the right direction.**


End file.
